El Canario Blanco en el frío
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Sara comienza a relacionarse con Leonard con la esperanza de descubrir los planes de su padre antes del próximo gran robo y ayudar a Quentin a capturarlo. Mientras tanto, descubren que tienen muchas cosas en común. ADV: X-Over (Flash/Arrow/LOT), bisexualidad, mención de parejas canon (Oliver/Laurel, Barry/Iris, Sara/Nyssa, Len/Ray).


**El canario blanco en el frío**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Legends of Tomorrow_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Sara comienza a relacionarse con Leonard con la esperanza de descubrir los planes de su padre antes del próximo gran robo y ayudar a Quentin a capturarlo. Mientras tanto, descubren que tienen _muchas_ cosas en común.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Sara visitó la oficina de su padre, en el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Star. Aunque la imagen general despertaba siempre la noción de familiaridad en su cerebro, algunas cosas habían cambiado, como la posición de algunos muebles, fotografías en los portarretratos repartidos por la estancia y el color de las paredes. Aun así, el sitio le resultaba tan conocido como su propia casa y debía ser gracias a todo el tiempo que pasó ahí en su infancia, aunque una estación policiaca no fuera el mejor sitio para una niña.

Ocupó la mullida silla frente al escritorio de su padre, que sujetó el fajo de documentos que estaba leyendo, sin enfrentarla todavía, y los apiló, golpeándolos contra la superficie de la mesa para alinearlos antes de unirlos con un clip y abandonarlos sobre una carpeta amarilla. El hombre por fin levantó la mirada y Sara le sonrió, cruzando las piernas y entrelazando los dedos.

Quentin enarcó una ceja antes de apoyar los codos en la mesa, repleta de papeles, carpetas, cuadernos y lápices sin punta, y separar los labios para, sencillamente, decir:

—No.

Sara, que ya había estado esperando eso, levantó las cejas hasta que le rozaron las raíces del cabello y frunció los labios. Colocó las manos en las rodillas y se empinó sobre la mesa.

—Sabes que soy la mejor para el trabajo, papá —afirmó, disminuyendo el tono orgulloso de su sonrisa porque sabía que la soberbia no le haría ningún favor si quería ponerse en el lado bueno de Quentin—. Y no es la primera vez que te ayudo a capturar un ladronzuelo —recordó.

Quentin suspiró y bajó la mirada, porque era cierto.

Mientras Laurel estudiaba a _full time_ para convertirse en una exitosa abogada, la vida de Sara no había logrado asentarse de la manera adecuada y, justo cuando comenzó a sospechar que se convertiría en la decepción de sus padres al no conseguir algo por su cuenta, Nyssa al Ghul la convenció de inscribirse en las clases de defensa personal impartidas por su padre, en las que resultó ser una prodigio.

Incluso su madre, cuyo mantra de vida estaba completamente en contra de la violencia, aplaudió su talento recién descubierto y la motivó a continuar practicando, inclusive cuando su relación con Nyssa se fracturó en mil pedazos porque su talento en las artes marciales no fue lo único que Sara descubrió a su lado…

Después de eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que pasar tiempo en un salón de clases, intentando prepararse para una carrera que no le llamaba suficientemente la atención, no era lo suyo y decidió abandonar los estudios, su padre comenzó a verla con malos ojos hasta que una casualidad de la vida la plantó frente a Vándalo Salvaje, uno de los criminales más buscados en Ciudad Central y Star, durante su intento de robo al banco donde ella se encontraba con su madre, que tuvo la mala fortuna de ser tomada como rehén por el maleante, en un intento de truncar el trabajo de los francotiradores que lo cercaron por las ventanas. Sara aprovechó un descuido, puso a su madre a salvo y les abrió la puerta a los oficiales para arrestar al peligroso criminal.

Su padre estaba impresionado —y _horrorizado_ , por lo cerca que estuvieron dos miembros de su familia de semejante peligro—, así que la dureza hacia ella disminuyó en su mirada y la confianza volvió.

Aunque al principio Sara no vio sus acciones como meritorias, con el paso del tiempo, el reconocimiento de la gente, las felicitaciones y el claro orgullo de su familia hicieron que se sintiera en las nubes y decidió tomar un trabajo como cazadora para la policía, a pesar de que la inquietud regresó a la expresión constante de su padre.

Después de Vándalo Salvaje, sólo había atrapado a pilluelos huyendo de fianzas o intentando escapar de la responsabilidad de pagar la pensión familiar, pero, aun así, era un trabajo que la hacía sentir _viva_ , a pesar de que Laurel insistiera en que sólo era adicta a la adrenalina.

—Vándalo Salvaje fue un golpe de suerte, Sara —protestó Quentin, masajeándose la cara cansada con las manos, como intentando ocultar detrás de las palmas todo el agotamiento que la mujer podía contemplar en las pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos y en el borde fruncido de su boca.

Se sintió culpable: aunque Laurel también caminaba en una cuerda floja, a veces involucrándose en el juzgado con gente deplorable a la que enviaba a prisión y podrían buscar venganza, al menos tenía el consuelo de estar en un medio donde todo el departamento de policía la respaldaba; Sara, por otro lado, caminaba sola por las calles oscuras, sólo con sus manos y habilidades como defensa y era consciente de todo el estrés que eso ponía en sus padres. Pero en algún momento tendrían que entender que esta era la vida que había elegido y que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

—Sé que tuve suerte en el banco —admitió, mirándose las manos, cuyos nudillos se pusieron blancos al hacer fuerza sobre sus rótulas—. En ese momento, ni siquiera consideré el peligro, sólo quería poner a mamá lejos de ese maldito —sintió un brote de bilis en la boca al recordar las manos del hombre en el cuello de Dinah, sujetándola sin cuidado contra su cuerpo, usándola de escudo en caso de que alguno de los francotiradores decidiera disparar. El punto rojo, dibujado desde la distancia, en la frente de su madre, en vez de la del atacante, le provocaba pesadillas desde entonces—. Pero quiero que reconozcas que hago un buen trabajo, que sé cuidarme sola y que ya no soy esa niña alocada y problemática de la que tenías que hacerte cargo. Estoy haciendo las cosas bien, papá, y quiero demostrártelo trabajando juntos este caso.

Quentin pareció romperse un instante ante sus palabras, respirando hondo y mirándola con ojos nublados de agotamiento. Sara inhaló y contuvo el aliento, esperando, intentando averiguar si había dicho lo correcto.

El hombre miró el escritorio y suspiró.

—Sé que eres una persona bastante capaz, Sara, pero, ¿cómo crees que me siento al saber que soy yo quien te está enviando directo al peligro? —Sara pasó saliva.

— ¿Te sentirías mejor si me hubiera matriculado en la academia de policía? —quiso saber.

Quentin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió de inmediato—. Me sentiría igual de angustiado.

— ¿Y si hubiera decidido unirme al ejército? —insistió ella.

El hombre puso los ojos como platos y dio una palmada sobre la mesa, a manera de alto.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó, exhausto.

Sara sacudió la cabeza para alejarse el largo cabello claro de la cara y poder mirar a su padre directo a los ojos.

—A que esta es la vida que elegí. Soy yo quien decidió recorrer este camino, papá, no tú. Y esas otras dos opciones eran lo único que había para mí, porque no soy como Laurel: no puedo meter la cabeza en un libro de leyes, leer su contenido y fingir que significa algo, porque sé que no es así. A los maleantes se les enfrenta con la misma fuerza con la que atacan y yo he pasado años entrenando para poder hacerlo. Por favor, confía en mí.

Quentin la miró y, de hecho, pareció estar pensándolo.

Mientras era escrutada de arriba abajo por los ojos agudos de su padre, Sara no pudo evitar pensar en todos sus errores del pasado y ponerlos en una balanza frente a ella, preguntándose si era una exposición de todo eso lo que Quentin contemplaba al verle la cara. Recordó que Oliver le fue infiel a su hermana con _ella,_ que salió del closet de la bisexualidad tomando la mano de Nyssa a pesar del odio que eso despertó en el padre de esta, todo el tiempo que pasó lejos de su familia, buscando problemas, y se vio abofeteada por las vergüenza. En la parte más privada de su ser, le pidió a cualquier ser dispuesto a escucharla que su padre pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa al observarla, porque todo aquello era demasiado y ni ella misma estaba segura de poder llevarlo a cuestas, por lo que prefería ignorarlo.

Finalmente, Quentin se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo.

—Esto no es un juego —precisó y Sara asintió, asegurándose de mantener el rostro serio para demostrar que en verdad quería participar—. Lewis Snart es muy listo y ha sabido cómo evadirnos durante mucho tiempo. Ha provocado las muertes de al menos una docena de personas y algunas de ellas, incluso, trabajaban con él. Recibimos el pitazo de que su próximo blanco podría ser la bóveda del banco central de Ciudad Star, pero no podemos estar seguros de que sea información verídica y, por su forma de proceder, temo conducir a uno de mis equipos a una trampa. No es la primera vez que sujetos de su calaña usan este tipo de tácticas para divertirse con la policía.

Sara pasó saliva: el año pasado, Ciudad Central tuvo que enfrentar uno de sus momentos más oscuros, cuando un desquiciado que se hacía llamar _Trickster_ voló media estación de policía con una bomba oculta en una caja de pizza. Seis oficiales murieron y varios más resultaron heridos. Entendía que su padre temiera enfrentar una situación similar a la vivida por la ciudad vecina, ya que la guerra entre la policía y la delincuencia estaba en su cresta más alta.

»—Su hijo, Leonard, estudia ciencias políticas en la universidad de Star y hemos pensado en acercarnos a él para pedir información sobre los andares de su padre, pero él mismo ha tenido algunos altercados menores con la justicia, por lo que no podemos estar seguros de que no estén coludidos de cierta manera. Es igual con su hija menor, Lisa.

Sara unió las manos, al borde de dar una palmada en el aire, proclamando _¡pan comido!_ , pero se contuvo, a sabiendas de que, si se mostraba demasiado entusiasta, su padre reconsideraría el haberle dado la oportunidad.

—Puedo acercarme a ellos —dijo, luchando por mantener una sonrisa a raya—. Ganarme su confianza y obtener información de Snart. Soy buena en eso.

Quentin hizo una mueca, respiró hondo, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

Era tarde y Sara supuso que estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y descansar.

Sus padres habían decidido divorciarse hace un par de años y su madre lo tomó bastante bien, dándose la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo, como siempre quiso hacer, y de conocer gente nueva. Quentin, por otro lado, había intentado apegarse a la rutina de su vida diaria, siempre dejando tiempo abierto para convivir con sus hijas, pero, a pesar de su estoicismo, Sara sabía que la vida le resultaba difícil ahora que la viga se había balanceado y que la única área que le ofrecía cierto equilibrio era el trabajo, por lo que se presionaba a sí mismo para pasar ahí cuanto tiempo le fuera posible.

En determinado momento, pensó en hablar con Laurel para proponerle que, juntas, instigaran a su padre a seguir adelante, pero desde el desastre que fue Oliver Queen para ambas, su relación estaba envuelta en las espinas de un zarzal, por lo que Sara prefería tocar los pinchos lo menos posible —y sospechaba que Laurel pensaba igual—.

Si hacía bien su trabajo, tal vez Quentin se abriría con ella lo suficiente para dejarla ayudarlo, así que comenzó a ver el asunto como una misión doble encubierta.

—No juegues con esto, Sara. No te confíes. Y siempre ten en cuenta que Leonard y Lisa son hijos de un ladrón y asesino —señaló, hablando con frialdad y crudeza— y, por más normales que parezcan por fuera, el fruto no suele caer lejos del árbol.

* * *

Y, tal vez, su padre tenía razón.

Los últimos tres días, Sara se dedicó a averiguar todo lo que pudo sobre Leonard, Lisa y las personas más cercanas a ambos. Descubrió que Leonard tenía un horario apretado que se dividía entre clases en la universidad, la biblioteca pública y actividades compartidas con su hermana, como ir a correr al parque cada tercer día, sin falta, y salidas a restaurantes con amigos en común, como Mick Rory y Cisco Ramón, que parecía tener una relación complicada con Lisa.

Ninguno daba señal de tener un empleo con el cual pagar sus exageradas cuentas y eso encendió la primera luz de alarma en su cabeza.

No fue hasta una semana después, que hizo el primer intento de acercarse a Leonard, cuando lo vio salir de la biblioteca pública, con la mochila al hombro y la capucha de la parca, azul y afelpada, sobre la cabeza. Estaba lloviendo ligeramente y el viento hacía que el cabello de Sara, húmedo y ondulado, se agitara en todas direcciones.

Lo siguió casualmente dos cuadras, fingiendo hablar por teléfono con una _amiga,_ hasta que vio al hombre detenerse frente al puesto de manzanas delante de una tienda de comestibles; la dueña parecía estar teniendo problemas para alzar el toldo de la entrada e impedir que las manzanas se mojaran y Sara vio a Leonard aprovechar la oportunidad, sacando la mano a toda velocidad del bolsillo de su chaqueta para tomar una de las manzanas rojas de la pila más alta y colocarla contra su boca sin siquiera dudar. Tras dar un mordisco, empujó con el dorso de la mano el platillo de propinas en el borde de la mesa y la dependienta lo miró, regalándole una sonrisa mientras seguía luchando con el toldo, pensando, por el ruido, que el hombre acababa de arrojar un par de monedas sobre las demás.

Sara quiso golpearse la frente con la mano porque, desde donde estaba, el espectáculo resultaba cínicamente ridículo y, con una sonrisa impresionada en los labios, se apresuró a ir tras Leonard, que había vuelto a caminar, y sujetarle la muñeca antes de que pudiera morder la manzana de nuevo.

El hombre la miró, abriendo mucho los ojos, de un gélido color azul, fingiendo inocente sorpresa. Sara quiso reírse en su cara porque, vamos…

—Te vi —sentenció, pero sin sonar juiciosa.

Dejó que sus palabras se impregnaran de la diversión que sentía por dentro y, cuando Leonard no arrancó el brazo de su agarre inmediatamente, supuso que la curiosidad había hecho su trabajo. Relajó la presión de sus dedos en la muñeca del hombre poco a poco y, de la misma forma paulatina, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Snart, aunque el gesto jamás alcanzó sus ojos.

—Oops —fue lo único que dijo, enarcando una ceja y mirándola como si estuviera retándola a decir algo más al respecto.

Sara puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír, más por asombro que por verdadero regodeo. Los días que pasó impregnándose de toda la información que pudo conseguir sobre ese sujeto y su familia la prepararon, haciéndola saber que el tipo podía ser un bastardo, pero experimentarlo en carne propia era un espectáculo completamente diferente.

Ahora entendía por qué Quentin había estado tan nervioso por dejarla trabajar en el caso con él: por más que creyera conocer a Leonard Snart, ahora que estaban hablando se daba cuenta de que no podía presumir saberlo todo de él. Después de todo, eran los pequeños detalles los que terminaban de delinear a las personas.

Miró hacia la tienda de comestibles, donde la dependienta parecía haberse dado por vencida con el techo plegable de la entrada del local y ahora, con ayuda de una mujer más joven, se encargaba de recoger todo lo expuesto para llevarlo al interior. No parecía haberse percatado de que acababa de ser robada y, aunque se tratara sólo de una manzana, Sara sintió algo _parecido_ a la lástima por ella.

Redirigió su atención al rostro de Leonard y separó los labios, tomada por sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que, en ese corto lapsus temporal, el hombre había estado contemplando su expresión con clínica atención. Sara parpadeó; Leonard sonrió y mordió la manzana una vez más antes de echar a andar, dejándola atrás. Gracias a la lluvia, la acera no estaba congestionada y dar vuelta a la calle con un revuelo de la parka fue sencillo para él. Sara gruñó por lo bajo y odió que a su cerebro le tomara más segundos de los necesarios enviarle a sus pies la orden de moverse en la misma dirección que Snart. Tuvo que correr un trecho para darle alcance y, cuando el hombre echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y la vio siguiéndolo en medio de la brisa fría, lo odió al verlo sonreír, más encantado que antes.

— ¿No crees que estás haciendo un lío demasiado grande sólo por una _pequeña_ e _insignificante_ manzana? —preguntó con voz grave cuando Sara se plantó a su lado, demasiado cerca para dejar que una apresurada pareja femenina, empujando una carriola, pasara a su lado a toda velocidad, intentando resguardar al bebé del mal clima.

Sara rió.

—Una manzana provocó que echaran a Adán y Eva del Paraíso, así que soy consciente del caos que pueden provocar a pesar de ser _pequeñas_ e _insignificantes_.

Leonard volvió a enarcar las cejas y la miró como si estuviera desquiciada.

— ¿A quiénes? —preguntó, antes de volver a destrozar la fruta con dientes demasiado afilados.

Sara puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sientes el mínimo remordimiento, ¿cierto? —preguntó, metiendo las manos congeladas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

Estaba usando un suéter grueso, negro, de cuello alto, que ya se había empapado y, con cada paso, podía sentir la tela rugosa tirando del encaje de su sostén. Había hecho la mala elección de ponerse los viejos zapatos de tela roídos que encontró en la parte trasera de su closet esa misma mañana y estaban absorbiendo tanta agua, que ya podía sentir los calcetines empapados, como si hubiera metido los pies en una pileta.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Snart, cuya expresión estaba dividida entre la indagación y el fastidio, pero, gracias a algo divino, parecía estar ganando la primera opción—. Ya lo dije: sólo es una manzana irrelevante. Nadie se va a morir de hambre por su desaparición —fue el turno de Sara de levantar las cejas. Leonard se detuvo ante la entrada de una pequeña cafetería, llena a rebosar de gente que intentaba resguardarse de la lluvia, y señaló la puerta con un dedo—. ¿Quieres que te dé una palmada en la espalda por haber sido observadora y atraparme con las manos en la masa? ¿Aceptarías un café como remuneración?

—No es a mí a quien debes pagarle —protestó, pero sin demasiada intención, ya que sabía que esta era la puerta abierta que había estado esperando y a nadie le gustaban las quejumbrosas.

Leonard ladeó la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro de la mujer con una expresión fría y teatral.

—Sí, bueno, ¿sabes? La dependienta de ese sitio no es exactamente mi tipo —explicó, negando con la cabeza como si fuera un pensamiento depresivo. Volvió a morder la manzana y masticó, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Sara, que curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

Sabía que tenía los pómulos encendidos por el frío, pero la clara indirecta del hombre la hizo rabiar de tal manera que se mostró en su cara en forma de color. Desde el incidente denominado _Oliver Queen,_ había luchado por dejar la etiqueta de objeto sexual atrás y, con Nyssa, lo consiguió, de cierto modo, hasta que la relación se fue al demonio y pareció hechizarla para que, después de ella, las cosas no funcionaran con nadie más. Tener los ojos claros de Snart viéndola de pies a cabeza como si fuera un pedazo de carne expuesto a mitad de la calle la hizo sentir furiosa, pero no era momento para fijarse en eso. Rechinó los dientes, tragándose un sorbo de bilis.

— ¿Y yo lo soy? —Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza, esperando que el soplo helado del viento aliviara el calor de sus mejillas—. Cualquiera pensaría que somos polos opuestos.

Leonard se encogió de hombros.

— _Cualquiera_ puede equivocarse.

Sara suspiró, subió el peldaño de la entrada de la cafetería y empujó la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla. Se sujetó el cabello mojado, lo giró hasta formar un remolino dorado y lo dejó colgando sobre su hombro derecho, como solía hacer tras tomar una ducha. Miró a Snart, que silbó por lo bajo; aún tenía las cejas en alto, en una constante expresión de impresión.

—Espero que el café no te parezca pequeño e insignificante —comentó; una obvia indirecta que dejaba en claro que más valía que Snart llevara su billetera.

El hombre sonrió, se encogió de hombros y fue tras ella.

—Si te preocupan tanto mis hábitos, puedes pagar tú. La igualdad de género está de moda hoy en día.

Sara lo miró por encima del hombro y tuvo que contenerse para no patearle la espinilla.

* * *

Insertarse en la vida de los Snart a partir de ese momento, no fue complicado, ya que Leonard parecía haber adquirido un sincero interés en pasar tiempo con ella y Sara no podía saber si era por verdadero interés físico o por haber sido pillado robando cuando, obviamente, había pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo bajo las narices de la gente sin que nadie sospechara, ya que todos esos altercados menores con la policía que su padre mencionó al darle el trabajo estaban más relacionados a disputas sociales que a hurtos: Leonard era un agitador y tenía el ridículo don de hacer que otros lo siguieran en sus andadas, como Mick Rory y, para sorpresa de Sara, incluso sujetos como Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood y Ray Terrill, a quienes había arrastrado a los separos en un par de ocasiones y que parecían no darle importancia al asunto a pesar de ser el tipo de sujetos que uno no espera ver tras las rejas.

En una ocasión, cuando Lisa Snart los reunió a todos en un pequeño bar, destartalado y escondido en un rincón de Star, Sara, sentada en un banquillo alto, con una cerveza fría delante y a medio beber, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se empinó hacia enfrente, mostrando la cantidad exacta de escote, para llamar la atención de Ray, que pasó saliva y se apresuró a tomar un largo sorbo de su bebida, mirando en todas direcciones, menos en la suya.

Era un gran sujeto: increíblemente listo, traumatizado por asuntos de su pasado en los que Sara no había aunado demasiado y algo torpe, pero agradable y confiable.

— ¿Por qué chicos como ustedes, tan serios y bien portados, se relacionan con gente como Leonard y Mick? —preguntó, intentando sonar más curiosa que acusadora.

Recorrió con la punta del dedo el borde de su vaso, recogiendo con la yema una gota helada de condensación. La espuma de la cerveza casi se había esfumado por completo, así que le dio un último sorbo antes de verla desaparecer en el líquido marrón.

Ray estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su trago, pero Nate y The Ray —había una broma detrás del mote sobre la que Sara ni siquiera hizo el intento de preguntar, aunque era obvio que los tres hombres se morían de ganas de que lo hiciera— echaron a reír.

—No somos _tan_ serios —protestó Nate, golpeando el tarro que sujetaba con mano temblorosa contra la superficie de la mesa como para probar un punto: el único que logró demostrar fue que no toleraba bien el alcohol.

Sara sonrió y miró hacia un costado: Leonard estaba intentando enseñar a Lisa una jugada en el billar. Ambos sonreían, atentos a lo que estaban haciendo, mientras Mick maldecía por lo bajo al ver entrar dos bolas al canal de un solo golpe. Metió un puño en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un par de billetes, que puso de mala gana en la palma abierta de Lisa, que vitoreó y abrazó a su hermano como si acabara de regalarle un poni. Sara no supo si interpretar la escena como tierna o loca de remate.

—Y tampoco somos bien portados —agregó The Ray, satisfecho, metiéndose un puñado de papas fritas en la boca. Masticó rápidamente y, luego, apuntó a Sara con un dedo espolvoreado de sal—. Hemos tenido problemas con los oficiales un par de veces —dijo, como si Sara debiera impresionarse al respecto. Aun así, les hizo el favor de enarcar las cejas y eso pareció surtir el efecto deseado por los hombres.

—Eso no lo hacen los chicos buenos —agregó Nate, dando la impresión de estar a punto de irse de bruces contra la mesa, y Sara rió.

Iba a decir que los chicos buenos eran precisamente los que se emborrachaban con una única cerveza, cuando fue interrumpida por la aparición de Amaya, novia de Nate, con quien había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse poco en los últimos cuatro días, pero parecía ser una chica agradable que se había esforzado por hacerla sentir aceptada en el grupo. Eso, a decir verdad, encendió una chispa de culpa en Sara, porque Leonard parecía ser un imán de personas y no todas ellas lucían de la calaña de su padre, pero, de todas formas, estaba intentando tenderle un cuatro para demostrar que los Snart eran carne podrida y merecían estar tras las rejas.

No había tenido amigos en años, no después de Oliver y Nyssa, cuando todos a su alrededor parecieron darle la espalda en pos de lo que conocían mejor y ahora se daba cuenta de que sumergirse en un pozo de repentina aceptación estaba jugando con ella, haciéndola creer que podía volver a la sociedad como una mujer con una vida común y corriente y no como la salvaje que corría por las azoteas y practicaba parkour para atrapar maleantes y llevárselos a su padre sólo por no haber pagado la cuota de manutención de sus hijos o creer que podían salirse con la suya pasando por algo la _justicia_.

Amaya se sentó a su lado, ya que los banquillos junto a Nate estaban ocupados y el hombre protestó, haciendo un puchero que las hizo reír a las dos, aliviando un poco el malestar de Sara.

—Zari tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano menor, así que no podrá venir —informó la mujer, mirándolos a todos—, pero envía saludos —sujetó la mano de Sara sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón para no dejarla fuera, porque aún no había conocido a otros miembros de la manada, como Zari, Rip, Jefferson, Kendra y Carter, pero, desde el comienzo, no había existido una sola ocasión en que no los hubiera oído nombrar por los demás, como si se esforzaran por mantener su presencia entre ellos a pesar de la ausencia.

Sara estaba segura de que, si alguien mencionaba su nombre cuando no estaba cerca, eran sólo aquellos que la maldecían por lo bajo por haberlos enviado a prisión y se preguntó si, pronto, Lewis Snart se convertiría en uno de ellos, sumando su rencor al desprecio de sus hijos y el rechazo de toda esta gente que, con sólo un «Ella es Sara Lance» dicho por Leonard, la aceptaron en sus vidas como si la hubieran conocido por años.

Se tocó la frente, sintiendo el comienzo de una migraña, y estuvo a punto de perderse a Ray, inclinándose sobre la mesa como ella hizo antes, para verla directo a los ojos y decir:

—No somos amigos de Leonard y Mick porque tengamos cosas en común —explicó y Sara pudo percibir el tufo del alcohol en su aliento. Frunció los labios y parpadeó, manteniéndose atenta—. De hecho, es lo opuesto: posiblemente, en otras circunstancias, daría media vuelta si me topara con esos dos en un callejón oscuro —Amaya rió y le sonrió a Nate cuando este balbuceó que le conseguiría una bebida y se puso de pie, tambaleante, permitiendo que The Ray se moviera al banquillo que acababa de dejar vacío, pegando su brazo al de Ray, que seguía mirando a Sara con grandes ojos brillosos—. Es sólo que Len tiene esta forma de conseguir cosas que resulta bastante conveniente, para todos.

Sara se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, ya que lo último que quería era parecer melindrosa.

—Dímelo a mí —susurró, porque Len les había contado a todos la forma en que se conocieron y, a diferencia de ella, nadie pareció tener un comentario que hacer al respecto, aunque vio varios labios fruncidos y negaciones de cabeza.

Amaya volvió a reír, ésta vez acompañada por The Ray, y Ray negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a esos hábitos —negó, reafirmando sus palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Al menos Len es _moderado_ con eso —dijo, aunque no pareció estar cien por ciento convencido de sus palabras. Sara enarcó las cejas—, Mick, por otro lado, no tiene tapujos. Hace un año estuve a punto de vaciar mis cuentas para pagar el auto último modelo de un sujeto al que chocó con una van robada, _sólo por diversión._

Sara exhaló, sorprendida.

—Wow, ¿qué? —Preguntó, sin tomarse el tiempo de meditar si era la pregunta adecuada porque, después de todo, estaba interpretando un papel—. ¿Por qué pagaste sus destrozos? —quiso saber, sujetando su bebida para tomar un largo trago y aliviar la repentina resequedad de su garganta.

Ray se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Te ayudan cuando estás en dificultades —respondió, como si fuera algo obvio y no pudiera creer que Sara tuviera que preguntarlo.

Ésta vez, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, con el vaso aún contra los labios.

—Nunca he tenido a alguien así en mi vida —admitió.

Oliver intentó asumir el papel de amigo con ella después de que explotó toda la situación de la infidelidad y Laurel decidió que no quería más a Sara en su vida, pero cuando las cosas entre ellos se arreglaron, Oliver tuvo que decidir entre mantener a su novia contenta y a Sara cuerda socialmente y, por supuesto, Laurel ganó. Aunque hace años se habían _perdonado_ , Sara sabía que mantener la distancia era la única forma de no caer en más caos, ya que Laurel solía sacar el escudo y la espada a la menor provocación.

Y Nyssa… Nyssa tenía una forma extraña de pedir las cosas. Muy a la fuerza, para gusto de Sara, que pasó mucho tiempo intentando mantener un perfil bajo para no agitar esas aguas. Tras la muerte de Ra's y el regreso de su hermana, Nyssa empezó a concentrarse en otras cosas y la dejó de lado, afortunadamente.

El brazo de Amaya le rodeó los hombros y, por un momento, Sara pensó en hacerse a un lado, pero lo consideró mejor y aceptó el abrazo.

—Todos en este grupo hemos dicho eso en algún momento —reveló y aceptó la bebida que un desbalanceado Nate le entregó al volver a la mesa con aire apurado. The Ray tuvo que volver a su banquillo para permitir que Nate se dejara caer con pesadez en el asiento que había estado ocupando antes.

Sara frunció los labios y pasó saliva, sintiéndose increíblemente incómoda.

Aunque las cosas hubieran mejorado para todos ellos al conocerse, no podía caer en la tentación de tener ese tipo de esperanza, porque sabía que las cosas entre ella y Len terminarían mal y, si todos sus amigos eran tan leales como le daban la impresión de ser, con ellos también y, pronto, volvería a ser una paria en la sociedad.

La idea despertó recuerdos del pasado que creía haber conseguido enterrar varios metros bajo tierra hace años y se estremeció, encogiéndose en su asiento y concentrándose en terminar su bebida. Fue el turno de The Ray de mirarla a la cara y seguir con el hilo de la conversación inicial, del que Sara perdió el agarre hace mucho, por lo que se fustigó.

—Len tiene grandes planes —dijo, hablando con seriedad a pesar del rastro de salsa picante en la comisura de su boca. Sara sonrió y tomó una servilleta para pegarla a la mancha. The Ray sujetó el papel y se limpió la boca para después formar una pelota y lanzarla, con certeza, al cesto de basura a pocos pasos de distancia, junto a una planta decorativa—. Nunca conocí a alguien con metas tan fijas y estoy seguro de que, si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, va a lograr lo que se propone, aunque ha tenido que enfrentar algunos baches. Todos nosotros tenemos fines también y, al menos yo, siento que estando cerca de alguien como Leonard, puedo llegar a ellos.

Ray dio una palmada en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo igual —admitió.

—Ídem —agregó Nate.

Sara enarcó las cejas y miró a Amaya, que suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo me vi arrastrada a este grupo por Nate —confesó—, pero son buenas personas, a su manera. Todos me agradan. Y es cierto que Lenny y Mick, incluso Lisa, pueden ser un poco difíciles de tragar al principio, pero cuando te acostumbras, logras ver lo bueno en ellos.

The Ray eligió ese preciso momento para hacer una broma sobre lo _fácil_ que era para él tragar a _Leo,_ al menos cuando tuvieron una relación hace tiempo, y Sara rompió a reír ante las expresiones y quejas disgustadas de los demás. Entonces, Leonard apareció justo a tiempo para callar a Terrill, aunque Sara no pudo evitar seguir riendo, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con una mano porque, enserio, necesitaba conocer más gente como ésta. Sus días serían menos sombríos de esa manera.

Cuando los ojos de Leonard se encontraron con los suyos, la sonrisa murió lento y se preguntó: ¿cuándo demonios fue la última vez que se permitió disfrutar una salida de esa forma?

* * *

Nate convenció a Amaya de enseñarlo a tirar dardos, ya que ella era increíblemente buena arrojando cosas, y Ray se unió a Lisa y Mick en la mesa de billar. Cuando un chico agradable apareció y le preguntó a The Ray si podía invitarle algo en la barra, el hombre se puso de pie con una sonrisa en los labios y Sara los vio marcharse juntos sin que Leonard reaccionara siquiera.

Leonard se sentó en el banquillo que Nate dejó libre, al otro lado de la mesa, y miró a Sara a los ojos con imperturbable tranquilidad, tanta, que fue ella quien tuvo que parpadear para aliviar la incomodidad del momento y removerse en su asiento, buscando una postura más cómoda.

—Entonces, ¿tú y The Ray? —preguntó, porque no se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Tomó una papa frita, la sumergió en salsa y se la llevó a la boca sin tapujos.

Leonard enarcó una ceja y rió por lo bajo.

—He pasado años tratando de convencerlo de que es un apodo estúpido, pero él es feliz llevándolo a cuestas —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, y Sara se preguntó si estaba evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Los chicos lindos pueden nombrarse a sí mismos como les venga en gana. Ya sabes, libertad de expresión —comentó, agitando la cabeza para alejarse el pelo de la cara.

En su vaso sólo quedaba una reducida línea dorada de líquido y pensó en levantarse para ir por más, pero Leonard la venció: tomó el vaso sin que Sara pudiera decir algo al respecto y fue a la mesa de billar para recoger el que había dejado olvidado junto al de su hermana. Caminó hacia la barra y pidió el refill de los dos. Sara lo vio darle una palmada en el hombro a Ray Terrill, que le sujetó la mano unos segundos, sin dejar de hablar con el hombre que tenía delante, que no pareció menos entusiasta ante la presencia de Leonard, quien regresó pronto a la mesa y colocó la nueva cerveza enfrente de Sara, que dio un sorbo rápido.

—Entonces, terminaron en buenos términos —comentó, mirando a The Ray una vez más: estaba sonriendo y ahora sujetaba la mano de su interlocutor, que se mostraba sumamente complacido por los avances en la conversación.

Leonard puso los ojos en blanco, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Algo de espuma quedó repartida sobre su labio superior y Sara pensó en limpiarla con una servilleta como hizo con la mancha de salsa de The Ray, pero Leonard volvió a adelantarse a sus intenciones al delinear la huella con la punta de la lengua, eliminándola por completo. Sara, por un vago momento, se imaginó mordiéndole los labios en un beso salvaje —porque era consciente de que el sujeto era atractivo, ¿quién no podría notarlo? — y tuvo que respirar profundo para sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

—Tengo la impresión de que eres el tipo de mujer que no deja ir fácilmente las cosas —murmuró, relamiéndose los labios todavía.

Sara lo miró con ojos afilados.

Sentía las mejillas calientes y prefirió pensar que era por el efecto del alcohol en su sistema y no porque se sentía complacida con la presencia, de todos, en el local. La última vez que disfrutó tanto una velada, Oliver estuvo a su lado y le propuso pasar un fin de semana en el yate de su padre. En aquél entonces, ella había estado enamorada de él y celosa de su hermana por haber logrado conquistarlo antes que ella, por lo que no dudó en aceptar, sin tener idea de las consecuencias que su decisión tendría para su vida familiar.

Hoy en día, a veces, cuando no conseguía conciliar el sueño, se torturaba deseando volver en el tiempo y cambiar su aceptación por un rotundo «No».

—Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que mi ex-novia quería apuñalarme después de terminar, así que iba por la vida cuidándome las espaldas, sólo por si acaso. Te agradecería un par de consejos al respecto —aclaró, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con las uñas.

Leonard la miró, escéptico, antes de sonreír. Aunque lo hacía mucho, Sara no había tardado en notar que el gesto siempre se quedaba en la parte inferior de su rostro, mientras sus ojos, de un aceroso color frío, permanecían secos y distantes, sin que hubiera una chispa que pudiera encenderlos.

— ¿Estás segura de que quería apuñalarte por un mal rompimiento y no porque eres _demasiado_ insistente? —Preguntó, divertido.

Sara hizo una mueca.

—Ahora lo haces sonar como si fuera un problema mío —protestó.

Detestó la idea de que en verdad fuera una cuestión suya: su amor, más que acercar a las personas, parecía alejarlas y dejarlas sintiendo rencor. Aunque las cosas con Nyssa terminaron más por la influencia de su padre sobre ella que por algún problema real entre ambas, Sara siempre sintió que fue culpa suya. Que Ra's, su mentor, la odiara y eso orillara a Nyssa, la primera mujer que quiso, a repudiarla también.

Y todas las pequeñas relaciones que vinieron después, colapsaron también, como un ave derribada del aire con una roca.

Leonard ladeó la cabeza y miró el perfil de Ray, que estaba, cada vez, más cerca de su nueva conquista; Sara lo vio parpadear en un par de ocasiones y notó lo que pareció ser la sombra del remordimiento en su cara. Bebió de su vaso y frunció los labios.

—Quizá no sea un problema sólo tuyo —aclaró el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pareces ser el tipo de persona que aleja a la gente sin querer.

Fue el turno de Sara de hacer una mueca: palabras demasiado directas para su gusto.

—Gracias —murmuró, sarcástica.

Leonard sonrió y, ésta vez, sus pupilas destellaron, aunque tal vez fue sólo un efecto de la luz.

Al otro lado del bar, Amaya vitoreó y rompió en aplausos cuando Nate logró acertar su primer dardo en el tiro al blanco… aunque bastante lejos del centro. Sara sonrió: estaba segura de que, a pesar de comenzar a sentir el cosquilleo del alcohol en los dedos, podría dar en el blanco al primer intento si se animaba a tratar.

—Todos pecamos de lo mismo, en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Raymond terminó conmigo porque me sintió más interesado en alguien más y, aunque ahora pueda parecer impensable, fue un mal rompimiento. Con golpes de por medio, incluso. Pero tal vez fue eso lo que ayudó a que las cosas entre nosotros sean tan… equilibradas —la palabra pareció causarle gracia—. No nos odiamos, pero tampoco queremos estar cerca uno del otro como antes.

Sara pasó saliva, pudiendo entender el razonamiento tras las palabras de Leonard: todo el coraje había salido a través de los puños en el momento correcto y no había podido extenderse como un veneno entre ellos. Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido así con Laurel y Nyssa, hoy podría contarlas en su vida en vez de pensar en ellas desde lejos, de yacer en el silencio de personas que ya no la necesitaban ni querían cerca.

Respiró hondo, intentando llenarse los pulmones de aire, pero una sensación cerrada en su garganta se lo impidió. Frunció los labios y miró a Leonard, que parecía estar concentrándose a propósito en el diseño a cuadros coloridos del cristal de la ventana a su lado. Sara sintió el impulso de patearlo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

Haciendo pantalla con una mano sobre sus ojos, fingiendo que las luces amarillas del bar la habían encandilado ahora que sus sentidos estaban alterados por el licor, volvió a golpear la mesa con las uñas mientras intentaba respirar hondo. Se mordió los labios y, cuando supo que había dominado por completo el temblor ansioso de su voz, comentó:

—No pareces el tipo de persona que va por la vida siendo infiel —lo pensó mejor—: de hecho, tampoco pareces el tipo de sujeto que tiene relaciones estables, como la que planteas con The Ray —le fue difícil no pronunciar el apodo con cierto aire rimbombante, porque ella no iba por la vida haciéndose llamar _The Sara_ , aunque supuso que esa era la broma que los chicos se morían por contarle.

Leonard hizo una mueca y se movió en el banquillo, luciendo, por primera vez, incómodo.

No estaba usando la parka azul; en su lugar, llevaba una chaqueta de piel negra sobre una sencilla camiseta del mismo color, con cuello en V. Sara pensó en lo fácil que sería introducir un dedo en la costura, tirar de él, y obligarlo a empinarse sobre la mesa, hasta alcanzarla… puso los ojos en blanco ante las ideas de su cabeza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que besó a un hombre.

—Nunca le fui infiel —aclaró Leonard, tajante—. No físicamente, al menos —Sara enarcó una ceja—. Sólo descuidé lo nuestro por _cierta_ fijación con alguien más —aclaró, reacio a ahondar en el tema, rascándose la sien con el meñique.

La mujer sonrió.

— ¿Era una chica? —preguntó, divertida, porque había notado suficientes miradas atentas a su anatomía de parte del hombre para saber que, al menos, tenían una cosa en común.

Leonard hizo una mueca amarga.

—Toda una princesa, defensora de lo moralmente correcto —dijo, sonando resentido por un momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego miró el plato de botanas que había entre ambos, negando con la cabeza—. En realidad era un hombre: Barry Allen —dijo el nombre como si le hubieran dado a probar el ácido de una batería.

Sara, que había escuchado el nombre antes, no pudo evitar que la sorpresa le bañara el rostro.

— ¿No es el amigo de Cisco Ramón? —inquirió—. ¿El que hizo que Cisco pasara menos tiempo con Lisa por a saber qué asuntos en Laboratorios STAR? —porque Lisa estuvo quejándose al respecto por horas el día que la conoció.

Leonard respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire en forma de suspiro. Sara frunció los labios: oh, Dios, ¿acababa de escuchar un lamento descorazonado? ¿De esos que ella solía proferir en los primeros días tras su ruptura con Nyssa? Leonard en verdad debió estar interesado en el tal Allen. Ahora entendía que hubiera llegado a los golpes con The Ray al finalizar su relación: a nadie le gustaba ser el plato de segunda mesa.

—El mismo —contestó Leonard y bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza que vació casi por completo su tarro, dejando un rastro de espuma en el cristal que Sara contempló.

— ¿Te rechazó? —preguntó, verdaderamente interesada.

Leonard la miró como si creyera que había perdido un tornillo.

—Nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Si en verdad llegué a sentir algo por él alguna vez, no se dio por enterado y, quizá, las cosas son mejores de esa manera. Ahora está casado, con el amor de su vida —bufó, como si el mero pensamiento le diera asco.

Sara levantó tanto las cejas, que estuvo segura de que su cara lucía graciosa, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Eso debió doler —comentó, preguntándose si Leonard se sintió respecto a Barry Allen y su boda como ella, cuando Oliver eligió congraciarse con Laurel y cortarla de su vida como si fuera un pequeño trozo podrido en una fruta que aún se podía salvar.

Leonard se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ahora me da igual —dijo, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que no era del todo cierto.

Barry Allen podía ser el talón de Aquiles de Leonard que, por lo que los otros le habían dicho, era un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería en la vida. No haber obtenido una de esas _cosas_ debía ser razón suficiente para traumatizarlo y hacerlo lucir tan perdido como Sara lo vio en ese momento, en el que no logró hacer sonar sus palabras del todo ciertas.

—Supongo que conseguiste aprender lo suficiente de la situación para decir eso. Las personas con las que nos relacionamos, aún después de abandonar nuestras vidas, nos dejan lecciones, ¿no es así? —dibujó el círculo de la boca de su vaso con un dedo, evitando mirar a Leonard a la cara, aunque estaba seguro de que el hombre seguía contemplándola.

—Oh, sí. El buen Barry Allen me convirtió en una persona de bien, sin siquiera proponérselo —dijo, riendo despectivamente, pero mirando la mesa con expresión pensativa—. Gracias a él me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo muchas cosas mal en la vida y decidí rectificarlas, aunque también, por él, perdí otras que no sé si algún día podré recuperar —entonces, miró a The Ray, que, sujetando la mano de su nuevo _amigo,_ se puso de pie para caminar hacia la puerta del bar.

Sara oyó a Lisa y Nate ronronear desde la mesa de billar, ambos borrachos como Baco, y frunció los labios, conmiserándose. Ahora, definitivamente había _algo_ en los ojos de Leonard que no podía ignorar y hubiera preferido no tener que contemplarlo.

Suspirando, movió la mano por encima de la mesa para sujetar la del hombre y, por la forma en la que este alzó los nudillos de manera repentina, Sara intuyó que estuvo a punto de escapar del agarre, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Por algún motivo, se lo agradeció. Estaba segura de que ser rechazada, aunque fuera en un gesto tan pequeño como un roce de manos, le hubiera partido el alma.

—Quizá —prometió—. Algún día —era lo mismo que ella pensaba todos los días, antes de irse a la cama y también al despertar.

Leonard rió, despectivo.

—Algún día —repitió, ya sin mofarse, y sus ojos fríos se fijaron en los de Sara, que le sostuvo la mirada.

* * *

Al sumergirse más en la noche, terminaron recostados en la mesa de billar, mientras los demás intentaban lidiar con la borrachera a su manera. Al camarero, que parecía conocer al grupo de Snart, no pareció importarle, aunque de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas exasperadas, mientras se dedicaba a secar vasos con un trapo de dudosa procedencia.

Sara dejó de intentar mantener su blusa abajo, ya que el dobladillo no dejaba de elevarse centímetros por encima de su estómago, mostrando la perforación de ombligo que se hizo en un momento alocado de la adolescencia y que le gustaba llevar, en ocasiones como esa, tal vez por nostalgia. Leonard extendió un brazo y le permitió descansar la cabeza en él, mientras intentaba apuñalar, sujetando con la mano libre un taco de pool, al puñado de moscas apostadas en la lámpara colgante sobre sus cabezas, sin mucho éxito.

Sara miró la luz, que se quedó grabada en sus retinas sin que los parpadeos pudieran aliviarla.

—Vas a hacer que esa cosa nos caiga encima y moriremos electrocutados —protestó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Podía oler la colonia de Snart a la perfección, junto a la crema de afeitar y jabón corporal, y se dio cuenta de que la combinación de las tres cosas no le disgustaba en absoluto. Por el contrario, hundió la cara contra el pecho del hombre, que intentó apuñalar a una escurridiza mosca una vez más, antes de bajar el taco y abandonarlo al otro lado de la mesa.

—Eso sería todo un espectáculo para Mick: _adora_ los fuegos artificiales, sobre todo cuando hay cuerpos chamuscados de por medio —comentó, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Sara tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó, incrédula.

Había leído los expedientes de Snart y Mick Rory y éste último tenía un reporte por incendiar el contenedor de basura de su edificio departamental. Muchos vecinos se quejaron al respecto. Fue duro recordar de golpe que estaba retozando sobre una mesa de billar con el hijo de un criminal, al que su padre quería cazar, y ella estaba intentando dárselo en bandeja de plata.

Leonard puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca ha herido a alguien —aclaró. Sara liberó el aire que había estado conteniendo y la sonrisa de Leonard se ensanchó—. Al menos, que yo sepa —fue cuidadoso de agregar y Sara _tuvo_ que pasar saliva, prometiéndose no volver a darle la espalda a Mick cada vez que estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Leonard ladeó la cabeza y, por un estremecedor instante, la mujer tuvo la impresión de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Alzó la mano y, sintiendo el brazo pesado por el alcohol, delineó con un dedo el contorno de la cara del hombre, pensando en romper su máscara y hacer que se mostrara tal cual ante ella.

Había un reloj haciendo tic-tac en alguna parte y no tenía tiempo para entrar a esa clase de juegos, pero…

Fue él quien se incorporó en la mesa, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en los codos para impulsarse, e impactó la boca contra la de Sara en un beso demasiado intenso para ser sólo un choque de labios.

Nate intentó hacer una exclamación burlesca, como la que hizo al ver partir a The Ray con su conquista, pero estaba demasiado ebrio para hacer más que un gorgoreo. Sara rió contra la boca de Leonard y, por un momento, se permitió profundizar el beso, porque, ¿por qué no?

La respuesta era dolorosamente obvia.

Leonard rompió el contacto, dejándose caer con pesadez en el forro verde de la mesa de billar, y la miró, con ojos encendidos.

—En dos días, haremos una fiesta en casa de mi padre —dijo, hablando lento, sin dejar de contemplarla. Sara luchó para no ser demasiado expresiva ante la mención de Lewis—. Es el aniversario de Amaya y Nate y les gusta ser ridículos con esas cosas. Lamentablemente, Lisa es fácilmente manipulable y les sigue el juego con facilidad. Te quiero ver ahí —Sara enarcó una ceja: no estaba preguntando, no estaba invitándola, estaba _exigiendo_ su presencia en el lugar.

Le tocó los labios, húmedos, con el pulgar y frunció la boca hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo podría negarme? —preguntó, más sincera de lo que había sido hasta el momento, antes de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo y proceder a ponerse de pie, bajando de la mesa con un ágil salto.

La madera crujió, pero no dio señales de vencerse, y Leonard volvió a apoyarse en los codos para verla mientras iba a la mesa que habían ocupado antes, junto a la ventana, para buscar su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla donde la había colgado al llegar.

Se despidió de todos con un gesto de la mano y salió del bar, sintiendo el golpe del frío nocturno en la cara.

Aunque sabía que poner los pies en la casa de Lewis Snart podría dirigirla en el camino correcto para atraparlo, una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago le advirtió que se mantuviera en guardia, porque esa última mirada de Leonard le dijo que no era el tipo de hombre con el que podría liarse sin que hubiera consecuencias.

* * *

Como regalo de aniversario, les compró a Nate y Amaya un par de guantes de cocina, con dibujos coloridos de cupcakes en ellos. Ni siquiera sabía si vivían juntos y, por un momento, se sintió estúpida, sujetando las azas de la bolsa de regalo mientras caminaba por la calle encharcada que llevaba a la dirección que Lisa le envió por mensaje de texto horas antes.

Hizo una pausa, deteniéndose bajo una farola de luz anaranjada para respirar hondo, llenándose los pulmones del fresco aroma post-lluvia que había quedado impregnado en la ciudad.

Se tocó el pecho con una mano y exhaló: si hacía las cosas bien, esa misma noche tendría la información necesaria para poner a Lewis Snart tras las rejas, lo que era significativamente bueno, ya que el hombre era un descarado criminal. Por otro lado, _si hacía las cosas bien,_ posiblemente _, esa misma noche_ sería extirpada del único grupo social en el que se había sentido completamente aceptada en los últimos años y esa idea provocó que se le cerrara la garganta.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de caminar por la calle, con una bolsa de regalo en la mano, sintiéndose estúpida al no saber si había comprado el obsequio de aniversario _correcto_ para alguien? Ah, claro, _nunca en su vida —_ porque arruinó las cosas con su hermana antes de que ésta pudiera invitarla a su primera fiesta de aniversario y, a raíz de eso, cualquiera que la conociera y estuviera al tanto de su desliz con el prometido de Laurel era bastante meticuloso al cerrarle las puertas de su casa contra la nariz, sólo por si las dudas—.

Bufando de exasperación, se dio cuenta de que, en ocasiones, los seres humanos iban por la vida cargando letreros acusadores sobre las cabezas por tomar las decisiones más estúpidas del mundo. Su yo actual deseó tener una máquina del tiempo para volver atrás y abofetear a su yo viejo antes de que pudiera poner un solo pie en la cubierta del _Queen's Gambit_. Pero, por supuesto, eso era imposible.

Siguió caminando por la calle, por la que, de vez en cuando, circulaban autos a toda velocidad, salpicando rastros de lluvia en todas direcciones. El ruido de sus botas sobre los charcos fue el único sonido que la acompañó hasta que se plantó delante de la edificación enrejada que Lisa había señalado como su casa. O de su padre, mejor dicho, porque Sara había averiguado, en los últimos días, que los hermanos Snart compartían un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, aunque, ahora que contemplaba el sitio, no entendía porque: cualquiera desearía vivir en un lugar así, con un patio bien cuidado, lleno de flores hermosas que no lograban refulgir en la noche como seguramente hacían durante el día, y una fachada llena de grandes ventanas encendidas que indicaban la existencia de varias habitaciones.

Aunque no era la mansión Queen, el sitio era asombroso y, por un momento, antes de tocar el timbre, la mujer se preguntó si Lewis lo había conseguido con dinero robado. Presionando el botón del intercomunicador, puso los ojos en blanco, porque era obvio que sí y el bastardo debía ser lo suficientemente listo para hacer todo bajo las narices de la policía sin dejar rastros que pudieran llevarlo a los tribunales.

Intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo cuando una mujer abrió la puerta de madera de la casa para echar un vistazo a la reja y, de inmediato, sonrió, bajando los peldaños de la entrada a toda velocidad para ir hacia ella.

—Tú debes ser Sara —dijo, abriendo la reja y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Mi nombre es Kendra. Hemos oído mucho de ti; es un placer conocerte por fin —le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo parcial, que Sara se esforzó por imitar.

—Lo mismo —dijo y, de nuevo, se sintió torpe, pero Kendra no pareció darle importancia a su titubeo y sólo la guió al interior de la casa, donde la música sonaba a todo volumen y donde había más gente de la que había pensado.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral, un hombre atractivo se acercó a Kendra para rodearla con los brazos y besarle la sien.

—Tú debes ser Carter —comentó, percatándose de inmediato de los tintes melosos de pareja entre ellos—. También he oído cosas de ustedes —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando los otros dos la miraron con cejas arqueadas.

Kendra sonrió. Carter se estiró por encima del menudo cuerpo de su novia para estrechar la mano de Sara.

—Espero que no fuera nada escandaloso o malo —bromeó y Sara negó con la cabeza, antes de que Amaya apareciera y le diera un abrazo de bienvenida.

Sara empujó la bolsa de regalo entre sus brazos antes de que Amaya se apartara por completo y la mujer la observó, sorprendida.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó—. No debiste molestarte —comentó, como si hubiera estado esperando obsequios de todos, menos de ella.

Sara se sintió incómoda.

—Es algo tonto —se apresuró a comentar, intentando hacer pasar el objeto como insignificante, porque, en realidad, lo era—. No soy buena eligiendo obsequios, así que espero que les sea útil.

Amaya abrió la bolsa y observó los guantes, con las mejillas rojas. Carter y Kendra sonrieron, pero hicieron una huida rápida cuando Amaya volvió a mirar a Sara a los ojos.

—Sabes, puedo cocinar cualquier cosa, excepto postres. Cuando Nate los vea, volveremos al tema e intentará enseñarme a hacer pasteles instantáneos. _Detesto_ la comida instantánea.

Sara se sujetó el brazo, sin saber qué decir.

—Oh, vaya —porque, sí, seguía sin saber qué decir.

Amaya rió por lo bajo.

—Pero ya que a él le encantan esa clase de cosas, le diremos que son un regalo comprado específicamente pensando en él —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te lo agradezco, Sara. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

Sara se encogió de hombros: un buen trago nunca le caía mal.

* * *

Estaba disfrutando su segunda cerveza oscura, escuchando a Jefferson, a quien por fin había conocido, hablar de su trabajo con el Profesor Stein en Ciudad Central, cuando sintió una presencia detrás y una mano helada le tocó el cuello. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y no pudo evitar moverse, intentando rehuir el contacto de quien, sabía, era Leonard.

— ¿Tú madre no te enseñó modales? —preguntó cuando el hombre decidió sentarse a su lado, con su propia bebida en mano.

Leonard la miró, enarcando las cejas.

—Nunca estuvo cerca el tiempo necesario —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y, mira quien lo dice: la chica que lleva aquí dos horas y no se dignó a ir a saludarme después de lo que compartimos la última vez.

Jax, mote por el que Jefferson prefería ser llamado, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Sara lo miró y se sintió obligada a aclarar que sólo había sido un beso. Jax levantó las manos en el aire, como si no tuviera derecho a preguntar y, por la mirada que Leonard lanzó en su dirección, tal vez así era: aunque fueran sus amigos, no daba la impresión de darles demasiadas explicaciones sobre su vida privada.

—Sólo fue un beso —comentó Sara, humedeciéndose la garganta con la cerveza, mirando a Leonard con ojos encendidos.

—Un gran beso —agregó el hombre, sonriendo a su vez.

Desde aquel momento en el bar, Sara tenía la impresión de que sus ojos mostraban más de lo que habían hecho desde que se conocieron.

Sara sonrió y se preguntó si era más por melancolía que por la nostalgia de la velada pasada en el bar. Esa noche, podría ser la última vez que viera esos ojos fríos y, luego, tendría que pensar en ellos de la misma forma en que pensaba en los de Oliver y Nyssa, distantes, inalcanzables, pero, aun así, clavados en una parte adolorida de su vida como estacas.

Sospechaba que Leonard se plantaría en un hueco más profundo como una maldita estalagmita porque, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, nunca fue su intención perjudicar a los otros dos. No sabía cuánto daño le haría a los Snart al enviar a su padre, dueño de ésta fabulosa casa donde hacían reuniones amistosas para celebrar ocasiones especiales, a una cárcel de alta seguridad.

Suspirando con resignación, se inclinó los pocos centímetros que separaban su rostro del de Leonard, que abrió mucho los ojos antes de ponerse al corriente con el plan y sonreír, sellando el beso sin protestar.

Las cosas terminarían mal entre ellos y Sara se preguntó si el hombre podía saborear la advertencia en sus labios.

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, cuando el ánimo de la fiesta llegó a tope y la mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a mostrar grados diversos de intoxicación, Sara se escabulló de los brazos de Leonard, recargando la espalda contra la pared que tenía detrás. Estaban ocultos en la sala, tras un pilar, con las bebidas a medio terminar abandonadas en la mesita que sostenía el teléfono de la casa y una lámpara encendida que le recordaba a un pequeño hongo marrón.

—Estoy empezando a sentirme mareada —mintió, sonriendo y mirando al hombre directo a los ojos.

Sus últimos tres tragos sólo hicieron un corto recorrido hacia sus labios, con los que tomó el más pequeño de los sorbos y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, terminaron en la maceta decorativa apostada en un rincón. Detestó la idea de estar matándola con alcohol, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Leonard sonrió e intentó hundirle el rostro en el cuello para aspirar el aroma del perfume que Sara no utilizaba —demasiado delator—, pero la mujer le sujetó las mejillas con ambas manos y le dio un insignificante beso en la boca.

—Podemos ir a otro lado —propuso él.

Sara sonrió: sí, pero, _no._

— ¿Estás intentando usar mi malestar como excusa para llevarme a un tour por tu habitación? —preguntó, fingiendo tener aire en la cabeza aunque, en realidad, la idea no la escandalizó. Al contrario, le agradaba la perspectiva de conocer el ambiente más privado en la vida de Leonard, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarse que no era el momento.

Sin embargo, una sombra surcó el rostro de Leonard, cuyos ánimos parecieron esfumarse como humo ante una corriente de viento. Sara, que estaba acostumbrándose a sólo ver en él expresiones que iban del hastío a la semi-curiosidad y la autosuficiencia, se preguntó qué significado tenían sus palabras en la mente de Leonard para hacerlo palidecer de esa manera. Pero el hombre se recuperó antes de que ella pudiera pensar en indagar al respecto.

— ¿Qué soy? —Preguntó, volviendo a sonreír, aunque de una manera más forzada que antes—, ¿un colegial? Además, no hay ninguna habitación en éste basurero con mi nombre a la que te pueda llevar —se encogió de hombros y Sara enarcó una ceja—. Lo siento.

—Okey —respondió ella, arrastrando las palabras más por incredulidad que por un estado etílico, pero pareció funcionar igual.

Leonard puso los ojos en blanco y le sujetó el codo, llevándola por el corredor hasta alcanzar una de las habitaciones al final. Si alguien notó su partida, no hizo un comentario al respecto y Sara lo agradeció —todos esos chillidos empáticos de parte de Nate y los otros comenzaban a hartarla: era como haber vuelto a la universidad, esa que abandonó precisamente porque no toleraba actitudes infantiles como aquellas—.

Leonard abrió la puerta de lo que parecía una oficina y, aun sujetándole el brazo, la guió al interior antes de encender las luces. Entonces, Sara se encontró de frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles y _planos_ de lo que parecía ser una zona bastante _específica_ de Ciudad Star. Se quedó petrificada en su sitio un instante, observando los ríos de calles marcadas con tinta roja en el papel, parpadeando sin saber qué pensar.

Por un instante, consideró la posibilidad de que Leonard estuviera al tanto de su verdadero propósito dentro del grupo y eso la puso en alerta, pero, cuando el hombre le soltó el brazo con ligereza y señaló el sillón de aspecto cómodo que descansaba contra el muro en el costado de la habitación, fue capaz de tomar aire y, con actitud embotada, caminar hacia él. Se sentó despacio, procurando mantener la mirada lejos del desastre de papeles y notas sobre el escritorio.

La ventana estaba abierta y la cortina se mecía con el aire, levantando, de vez en cuando, el borde del plano con información sobre el banco de Ciudad Star.

Algo debía estar mal: los Snart no podían ser tan torpes como para ir dejando esa información a la vista de todos…

Leonard suspiró y fue hacia la puerta, caminando con ese paso pausado que indicaba su falta de problemas en la vida.

—Te traeré algo de agua —prometió, antes de salir.

Sara jadeó, exasperada, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y recorrer con la mirada todos los rincones de la habitación. La sensación de _trampa_ le estaba erizando los vellos de la nuca y el más primitivo de sus instintos le suplicó que saltara por la ventana, aprovechando la oportunidad ahora que estaba sola, pero, tomando un respiro profundo, se recordó que tenía una misión que realizar y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

A menos que todos los invitados a la fiesta de Nate y Amaya fueran psicópatas asesinos —de acuerdo, tal vez Mick Rory lo era, pero los demás aún no habían mostrado el cobre—, no creía correr peligro.

Con todo y eso, caminó hacia la puerta y puso el seguro —si hacía las cosas bien, podría culpar al mismo Leonard de haberlo hecho o inventar a tiempo una excusa lo suficientemente creíble—. Fue hacia el escritorio y comenzó a revisar todos los planos y documentos lo más rápido que pudo, decidiendo qué debía ir a manos de su padre y con qué no debía perder el tiempo —era una elección brutal qué hacer en tiempo record, por lo que comenzaron a temblarle las manos—. Sacó su teléfono y empezó a tomar fotografías, maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que la cámara no cooperaba, enfocando las cosas correctamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Leonard en ir por un vaso con agua? ¿Se distraería en el camino o sería todo un caballero al no dejar esperando a una dama?

Se mordió los labios, tomando una, dos, tres fotografías más. La estúpida música que hacia retumbar todas las paredes de la casa no le permitía escuchar ruido al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que se concentró en las sombras en el resquicio bajo la madera: no había ninguna por el momento, sólo luz. Tomó la última fotografía y, sintiéndose aliviada, suspiró, intentando reacomodar todo justo como lo encontró. Se aseguró de colocar el mapa de Ciudad Star en la cima de todo lo demás, recordando a la perfección la forma en que el borde del papel se elevaba cada vez que el aire entraba por la ventana abierta a sus espaldas.

Trotó hacia la puerta, quitó el seguro y volvió al sillón, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. ¿Estaba sudando? De acuerdo, eso también podría ser culpa del alcohol, así que no se preocupó por ello.

Ya que Leonard estaba tomándose su tiempo en volver, aprovechó la oportunidad para enviarle, de inmediato, las fotografías a su padre; ahora podían corroborar que Lewis Snart pensaba asaltar el banco de la ciudad en la fecha mencionada en el pitazo y, con todo y eso…

Algo no se sentía bien.

Leonard volvió y, al encontrarla en el sillón, con teléfono en mano, sonrió.

— ¿Aburrida? —preguntó.

—Mejor dicho: con la cabeza ligera. Estaba revisando la hora —mintió, metiendo en el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y estirando la mano para tomar el vaso con agua fría que el hombre le ofreció.

Leonard cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado, acomodándose con toda la comodidad del mundo contra el respaldo del sillón, levantando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza para usarlos como almohada improvisada. Miró el techo y suspiró.

Sara fingió beber agua y colocó el vaso en la mesa de madera al lado del sillón.

— ¿Obtuviste lo que necesitabas? —preguntó Leonard de pronto, sin dejar de mirar el techo o sonreír.

Sara sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y miró al hombre, sintiendo el color drenándose de su cara.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con un hilo de voz delator. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando hacerlo pasar por una coincidencia, pero sabía que había sonado demasiado alarmada para que funcionara.

La sonrisa en labios de Leonard se ensanchó y agradeció no haber terminado verdaderamente borracha o bebido el agua. Al menos, así, tendría una oportunidad de defenderse, aunque no si Leonard había puesto sobre aviso a sus amigos, a sujetos como Mick… ¿había terminado metida en la boca del lobo más de lo necesario?

Respiró profundo, preparándose para cualquier cosa; al menos había conseguido enviarle las pruebas a su padre justo a tiempo.

Leonard alzó una mano y señaló el escritorio, que no lucía diferente a como estaba cuando la dejó sola en la habitación. ¿O sí? ¿Había cometido un error al acomodar las cosas y eso la había delatado?

Frunció los labios, intentando encontrar una explicación convincente antes de que el infierno abriera sus puertas y quisiera arrastrarla a su interior, pero Leonard sólo echó a reír, sonando verdaderamente divertido, luego, suspiró.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de Barry Allen? —inquirió a continuación y Sara se preguntó si sólo estaba intentando distraerla. Miró la puerta: el cerrojo no estaba puesto. La ventana seguía abierta. Intentó controlar el ritmo de su respiración: la clave estaba en no agotarse antes de la pelea y convencerse de que, si había conseguido derribar y someter a un gigante como Vándalo Salvaje, podría con Len—. Cuando lo conocí, yo andaba por malos pasos. Robando por aquí y por allá, intentando extender los límites cada vez más. Pero ese pequeño bastardo, en vez de tratarme como el criminal que, obviamente, era o estaba en camino de ser, me abrió los ojos y me hizo notar que, a pesar de todo, no tenía que seguir los pasos de mi padre, aunque ese camino fuera el único que conociera de toda la vida.

Sara sintió la garganta seca y pasó saliva, intentando humedecerla, pero no funcionó.

»—No creo que pensara que su plática motivacional fuera a funcionar y sospecho que, en el fondo, estaba convencido de que no lo haría, pero, vaya, se subestimó bastante. Toda mi vida, he detestado a mi padre. Y convertirme en una copia de él sería como levantar un monumento en su honor, cuando lo único que he querido toda la vida es escupir en su tumba.

Sara volvió a pasar saliva. Podía sentir el latido del corazón en la garganta y los oídos.

—Eso es muy frío —siseó, esperando el momento correcto, observando todas las señales para prevenir el instante antes de que todo se fuera al carajo y tuviera que luchar por salir de ahí _viva_.

Leonard volvió a reír y se miró las rodillas.

—Abandoné la calle e intenté seguir con mi vida. Entré a la universidad y estoy haciendo una carrera por mi cuenta. Tengo grandes planes al respecto —pareció bastante orgulloso al decirlo y Sara frunció los labios: ¿a ella qué le importaba eso? Cuando un villano se ponía a contar sus planes, no significaba algo bueno—. Quién sabe, quizás una persona como yo logre revolucionar los cimientos de todo lo que está podrido en una ciudad como Central. Yo _sé_ lo que es estar viciado por dentro y sé dónde están las grietas principales.

Sara sonrió, un poco, solamente.

— ¿Piensas postularte como alcalde, acaso? —era lista y, precisamente por eso, a veces metía las manos al fuego, conociendo los límites de su tolerancia.

Leonard sonrió, pero no respondió. Sara separó los labios, sintiendo el pegajoso _lip gloss_ dificultándole el trabajo. Leonard observó su boca con una mirada casi felina y, por un instante, Sara quiso creer lo que le dijeron esos ojos gélidos: que no sería capaz de ponerle las manos encima —y, por ende, obligarla a lastimarlo—.

—Pero para hacerlo, no puedo tener a una plasta como Lewis sujetándome los talones toda la vida, ¿no crees? —dijo el hombre y, de pronto, Sara se sintió como si acabaran de golpearla con una bola de nieve en la nuca.

Boqueó un instante y, luego, recuperó el control de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en puños, haciéndose daño en las palmas con las uñas.

— ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que estoy haciendo? —preguntó y, por primera vez, Leonard la miró como si no la conociera del todo, como si hubiera tenido una noción completamente diferente de ella y Sara acabara de cambiarla. Específicamente: la vio como si la creyera estúpida y eso la molestó todavía más.

—Sara Lance, por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidar a la cara bonita que llegó a todos los diarios y las noticias por derribar a un bruto como Vándalo Salvaje? ¿Quién va por la vida usando esa clase de apodos ridículos? Dímelo, por favor.

Sara se puso de pie y lo miró, dividida entre las ganas de darle un puñetazo y simplemente salir de ahí. Leonard volvió a reír y se levantó también. Sara dio un paso hacia atrás. En los ojos de él se reflejó algo parecido a la duda y Sara comprendió que ese escudo de frialdad que le había mostrado desde el primer momento, sólo era una máscara para las emociones más humanas que podían consumir a un sujeto como Snart.

¿Había logrado romperla sin querer como hizo Barry Allen en determinado momento? No supo si sentirse orgullosa o aterrada, pero no tenía tiempo para indagar en eso.

Leonard hizo una mueca antes de seguir hablando:

—Fui yo quien llamó a la policía de Star para alertarlos del próximo gran golpe de Lewis con la _esperanza_ de quitármelo de encima de una vez por todas —admitió, sin dejar de contemplarla a los ojos, hablando con esa forma de arrastrar las palabras tan suya—, pero, lo cierto es que nunca creí que te enviarían tras de _mí._

Dio un paso hacia ella, tocó con los dedos un mechón de cabello dorado y Sara, por instinto, le sujetó la mano con fuerza. Leonard volvió a verla a los ojos y Sara le sostuvo la mirada, iracunda.

— ¿Quién me asegura que estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo sabré que no estás confabulado con tu padre? —quiso saber, porque aún estaba a tiempo de detener las cosas, en caso de que Leonard acabara de tenderle una trampa y, por ende, a Quentin.

Leonard rió.

—Después de todos los problemas en los que me metí para convencer a Lisa de pedirle al viejo bastardo su maravillosa casa para hacer la estúpida fiesta de Nate y Amaya y para abrir sus malditas cajas fuertes y sacar toda esa información _para ti…_ ¿enserio crees que Lewis es tan imbécil como para dejar esos documentos afuera sabiendo que sus queridos hijos vendrían aquí con un montón de desconocidos? ¿Con todo y eso, desconfías de mí? —Sara rechinó los dientes, conteniendo un gruñido. Leonard volvió a mostrar el rostro perfecto de la frialdad, aunque la vena palpitando en su sien decía que, por dentro, no se sentía tan tranquilo—. Lo quiero _fuera_ de mi vida y la de mi hermana a cualquier costa, Sara, y si debo ponerlo tras las rejas para librarnos de él de una vez por todas, que así sea.

Sara le soltó la mano y Leonard la bajó con lentitud, apostándola a su costado.

—Si me estás engañando, si alguien resulta herido —comenzó ella, hablando con un gruñido animal oculto bajo las palabras—, te haré pagar.

Leonard volvió a sonreír y levantó ambas manos en un simulado son de paz.

—Te doy mi palabra, Sara: no te estoy engañando. Eres la vía más fácil para sacar a mi padre de nuestro camino, así que no te voy a desaprovechar —Sara respiró hondo, sin mutar la hostilidad que sentía en ese momento hacía Leonard—. Ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a guardar todos esos documentos en la estúpida caja fuerte? No quiero que nada parezca fuera de lugar, porque Lewis podría sospechar.

Sara ladeó la cabeza, fastidiada, le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Abandonó la casa sin despedirse de los demás y, cuando estuvo a varias calles de distancia, echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, sólo necesitando que la corriente de aire le golpeara la cara y la adrenalina le calentara la sangre en las venas, porque se sentía lívida.

A fin de cuentas, Leonard le había mentido tanto como ella a él y se preguntaba si eso estaba bien o mal. Tratándose de ella, ¿habría alguna diferencia entre ambos conceptos?

* * *

En los días que precedieron al robo del banco, Sara recibió algunos mensajes de texto de parte del grupo de Snart: Amaya, invitándola a ir de compras con ella y las demás chicas el fin de semana y Lisa, preguntándole si tenía alguna idea de cómo eliminar manchas de vino tinto de blusas blancas. No les respondió y bloqueó sus números de su lista de contactos, porque ese trabajo había terminado y no tenía motivos para seguir relacionándose con ellas.

Estaba sola de nuevo.

* * *

El día del atraco, insistió en acompañar a su padre en el operativo, pero éste se negó con rotundidad, recordándole que no era una oficial y que, cuando no estaba cazando fugitivos, contaba con calidad de civil, por lo que no podía rondar escenas policiacas así como así. Sara protestó, pero Quentin no cedió, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con trepar por la escalera de incendios del edificio frente al banco y observar la acción desde el techo, demasiado alto para poner en alerta a su padre, a cualquier otro oficial o criminal.

Apenas se apostó contra la baranda de piedra, intentando mantenerse a una altura baja para no llamar la atención de alguien, se sintió observada y miró en todas direcciones, buscando la procedencia de la mirada, pero jamás la encontró. A pesar de eso, tuvo la sensación de saber de quién se trataba y, por un largo instante, sintió el impulso de llamar a su padre y advertirle que abortara la misión, porque seguía sin estar segura de que Leonard fuera de confianza. Sin embargo, algo en su interior decidió darle al hombre el beneficio de la duda y, todo el tiempo que duró la revuelta entre ladrones y policías, deseó no estarse equivocando.

Cuando Lewis fue esposado y llevado a la parte trasera de una camioneta policiaca, pudo respirar tranquila: sólo dos oficiales habían resultado heridos al recibir disparos contra los chalecos antibalas, pero se recuperarían pronto y ninguno era su padre.

Vio los vehículos policiales marchándose y a algunos oficiales quedándose atrás para hacerse cargo de la escena y supo que podía irse. Dio media vuelta y distinguió, por el rabillo del ojo, una figura haciendo lo mismo en el edificio contiguo. Ladeó el rostro con tanta velocidad que sintió las vértebras chasqueando antes de notar una punzada de dolor y maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar la risa de Leonard en la distancia, mientras el hombre se movía hacia la escalera de incendios.

¿Había estado contemplando el arresto de su padre o a ella? ¿Estaba riéndose de la suerte de Lewis o de Sara?

* * *

Quentin la felicitó por haber hecho un buen trabajo y Sara aceptó los halagos con una frágil sonrisa, porque no estaba convencida de haber hecho algo por su cuenta: más bien, se sentía como una marioneta, cuyos hilos fueron manejados por un hábil Leonard.

A pesar de que habían pasado días desde la última vez que lo vio, se juró que, sí en algún momento lo encontraba en un callejón oscuro por la noche, no perdería la oportunidad de darle una lección. Por haberla hecho sentir torpe, más que nada.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Laurel en casa de Oliver? —preguntó Quentin, notando su malestar y cambiando rápidamente de tema.

La respuesta era obvia: cada año, la hacía con el mismo resultado. No, Sara no _podría_ ir porque tenía otros asuntos que atender, aunque estaba cien por ciento segura de que Quentin sabía la verdadera razón y sólo la dejaba sumergirse en la burbuja de seguridad que le ofrecía la excusa para no hacerla sentir peor.

Respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza, optando, ésta vez, por la honestidad.

—Sabes que Laurel no me quiere ahí. Ninguno de sus amigos elegantes me quiere ahí: todos saben lo que pasó entre Oliver y yo y me ven como la peor de las mujeres y, ¿sabes qué?, tal vez lo soy —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quentin la miró un largo momento, como si no supiera qué decir. Al final, se aclaró la garganta y negó.

—Tu hermana te ama —sentenció y, aunque Sara sabía que era cierto, también sabía que el amor de Laurel tenía ciertas condiciones para seguir existiendo.

—Pero también me quiere lo más lejos posible de su _prometido_ y no tengo motivos para querer hacerla enojar, así que prefiero quedarme en casa, con una gran pinta de helado, viendo series de televisión sin sentido —ser honesta con los demás, pero, sobre todo, consigo misma, era como respirar aire fresco.

Quentin se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabes?, yo también odio esas fiestas. Nunca me acostumbraré a ser un invitado recurrente en la mansión Queen, así que tal vez pase por ahí sólo un instante para saludar y me vaya a casa. ¿Te parece si después te llamo y vamos por algo de comer a tu restaurante favorito? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos como padre e hija.

Sara rió. Un nudo de _algo_ se apretó en la parte inferior de su garganta y sólo fue capaz de mover la cabeza de arriba abajo a manera de respuesta. Sí, ella necesitaba esa salida, pero estaba al tanto de que su padre también, así que estaba bien.

—Es una cita, papá —prometió, poniéndose de pie una vez recuperó el control de sí misma, para salir de la oficina.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y, pronto, se convirtieron en semanas y, luego, en meses.

La fiscalía, con ayuda de la asistente legal Laurel Lance, hizo un gran trabajo al poner a Lewis tras las rejas y, dada la sentencia, no volvería a pisar las calles ni de Central ni de Star en mucho tiempo. Sara imaginó que sus hijos —ninguno presente durante el juicio—, estarían muertos de felicidad, si las palabras de Leonard habían sido ciertas y quitarse a la lacra de su padre de encima les había caído como anillo al dedo.

Ella, mientras tanto, volvió a la vaguedad, a trabajar un día sí y otro, no, a sumergirse en maratones interminables de televisión, en música fuerte para acallar el silencio de su habitación y a correr por el parque durante horas, hasta que le ardían los músculos de las piernas y tenía que recostarse en el pasto mojado, jadeando largos minutos hasta recuperar parcialmente el aliento.

Y, de hecho, estaba en eso cuando algo pasó justo frente a sus ojos: una mujer trotaba por el camino de tierra, empujando una carriola con ambas manos, mientras su bolso se balanceaba precariamente de la agarradera del transporte para bebés. Sara la vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y sentía el agitado palpitar cardiaco en las bolsas bajo los ojos, viendo destellos oscuros cada pocos segundos — ¿se había excedido con el ejercicio? Tal vez tendría que llamar un Uber para volver a casa en vez de caminar…—. La mujer corrió justo delante de donde ella estaba sentada e intercambiaron una mirada en el segundo antes de que un sujeto encapuchado apareciera de la nada y, corriendo a toda velocidad junto a ellas, arrancara el bolso de la mujer de la agarradera de la carriola.

Sara masticó una palabrota, oyó a la mujer gritar y, abandonando la botella de agua portátil de la que había estado bebiendo, dejando que el contenido se derramara sobre el pasto, se puso de pie de inmediato para correr tras el ladrón, cuya espalda le llevaba varios metros de ventaja.

Sintió la quemazón en los músculos de las pantorrillas y la espalda comenzó a matarla, pero se obligó a soportar, manteniendo la respiración lo más estable posible e ignorando las palpitaciones en sus párpados y sienes. Antes de que el hombre lograra tomar la curva en la pista que lo lanzaría directo al bosque, disminuyendo las posibilidades de Sara de atraparlo, la mujer se arrojó hacia adelante como una jabalina y logró golpearle la espalda con las manos, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio e irse de bruces hacia adelante, con la inercia obligándola a caer sobre él y rodar un largo trecho en el pasto mojado, embarrándose de lodo y golpeándose con rocas y palos.

Sara lo oyó gruñir de dolor mientras rodaban y sintió un acceso de bilis en la boca.

— ¡Cabrón! —escupió en cuanto dejaron de rodar y ella terminó sobre él.

Sin pensarlo mucho, impactó el puño contra la cara del hombre y éste comenzó a reír entre jadeos.

El bolso de la mujer había quedado en lo alto de la pendiente por la que habían rodado y Sara la vio aparecer en la cima, luciendo aterrada, pero decidida a recuperarla. Sujetó la correa y la recobró a toda velocidad, marchándose sin siquiera decir gracias. Sara no podía culparla.

Se alejó de Snart, apoyando las manos en la tierra y, de inmediato, sintió un calambre en la pierna que la hizo quejarse de dolor. Leonard se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos como hizo la noche en el bar, y la miró, con las cejas en alto. Se quitó la capucha, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó, mientras Sara masajeaba el músculo adolorido.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creí que estabas decidido a ser el alcalde de Ciudad Central. ¿Qué pasó con toda esa basura? ¿Decidiste que querías volver a las calles ahora que tu padre no es competencia?

El rostro de Leonard ensombreció y, okey, Sara pudo notar que tal vez el comentario había sido demasiado crudo, pero se lo merecía: lo acababa de ver aterrorizar a una mujer con un bebé, por todos los cielos.

El calambre aminoró y Sara se recostó contra el montículo de pasto y tierra, respirando con dificultad. Tenía raspones en las manos, en la cara y su blusa estaba rota en varias partes, pero supuso que podría vivir sin ella. Leonard también estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento, pero, mientras tanto, no dejó de mirarla.

—Las chicas me dijeron que no has respondido sus mensajes —dijo, tomando una gran cantidad de aire para poder hablar de corrido, sin detenerse a respirar.

Sara enarcó una ceja, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Bueno… es obvio por qué —jadeó—. ¿Lisa sabe que ayudé a enviar a su padre a la cárcel?

Leonard sonrió.

—Oh, sí, y te lo agradece. Sólo ella y Mick lo saben, por si te preocupa que tu reputación como caza recompensas haya arruinado la imagen que tenían los demás de ti. No creo que fuera una buena, de todas formas, pero no la tienen de nadie. Todos sabemos que, en este grupo, cada uno lleva ciertas fallas a cuestas.

—Oh, vaya —suspiró—. ¿Robaste a esa pobre mujer sólo para llamar mi atención o lo hiciste enserio?

—Lo hice enserio: estaba muy interesado en obtener una dotación gratis de pañales, biberones y crema para rozaduras—respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sara sonrió.

—El sueño de todo hombre. ¿Has estado siguiéndome?

Leonard la miró, fingiendo sentirse ofendido, luego, volvió a sonreír.

—No —dijo—. Me sorprendió verte en el tejado aquella noche y hoy, fue casualidad. Aquí es a dónde vengo a correr con Lisa.

Oh, claro, Sara lo sabía. Tal vez por eso había elegido éste preciso parque para ejercitarse, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello.

—Y sólo decidiste asaltar a esa mujer, porque…

Leonard se encogió de hombros —hizo una mueca de dolor y comenzó a masajearse el brazo adolorido—. Sara suspiró.

— ¿Nostalgia? —preguntó el hombre, cínicamente.

Sara lo golpeó en el hombro lastimado, sin contenerse y sintiéndose satisfecha sólo cuando escuchó la queja de dolor.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Leonard? —preguntó.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban, así que le costó más trabajo del necesario. Se preguntó si lograría recuperar la botella que había abandonado en el pasto…

Leonard se levantó con un crujido de huesos y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Sara la sujetó a regañadientes: tendrían suerte si la mujer no había llamado a la policía —y, en caso de que lo hubiera hecho, Leonard se lo merecía, no había peros ante eso—.

—Decirte que no tienes que volverte una extraña ahora que cumpliste tu cometido. Mi padre está tras las rejas y te lo agradezco. Me gustaría que siguieras pasando tiempo con nosotros —respondió el otro, sin titubear.

Sara puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ustedes? —preguntó, porque, ¿qué si los demás no deseaban lo mismo? Amaya y Lisa no podían estar felices con ella después de que las bloqueara en su teléfono.

Leonard puso los ojos en blanco.

—Conmigo, de acuerdo —corrigió y Sara levantó las cejas, porque no había esperado eso.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta. De pronto, se sintió incómoda: se imaginó presentándole a su padre al hijo del hombre que había ayudado a arrestar y por poco echó a reír. Quentin entonces la desheredaría definitivamente y le pediría que saliera de su vida, porque estaba segura de que, con eso, terminaría de demostrarle que era una manzana podrida.

—No busco una relación sentimental, Leonard y, en caso de hacerlo, serías el último candidato, te lo aseguro —informó, dando media vuelta para trepar la ladera.

Leonard silbó y Sara maldijo haberse puesto pantalones spandex. Miró por encima del hombro y volvió a mostrarle el dedo. Leonard sonrió y fue tras ella. En el camino de tierra, Sara se sacudió las manos, golpeándolas contra sus muslos, y echó a andar.

—Yo tampoco busco una relación sería —admitió Leonard—. Aprendí por las malas con Ray y estoy seguro de que tú tienes tu propia historia al respecto, pero me agradas.

Sara suspiró.

—A veces no puedo decir lo mismo de ti —confesó.

—A veces —repitió Leonard, señalando ese punto. Sara hizo una mueca—. Ésta noche iremos al bar. ¿Puedo esperar que vayas? —quiso saber y Sara, al mirarlo, distinguió el destello de _algo_ en su mirada.

—Ah, no lo sé. ¿Y si descubro algo turbio sobre Mick y decido que lo mejor es ponerlo tras las rejas?

Len ladeó la cabeza.

—Entonces dejaremos que pase un tiempo ahí, como escarmiento, antes de ingeniar un brillante plan de escape.

Sara volvió a golpearlo en el hombro.

—No ayudarás a tu padre a escapar, ¿cierto? —preguntó, por si las dudas.

Leonard la miró con la expresión de alguien que acaba de chupar un limón.

—La única forma en que Lewis saldrá de prisión, será en una caja, directo al cementerio.

—Qué frío.

—Gajes del oficio. ¿Te veré esta noche?

Sara se encogió de hombros y, sin decir más, se marchó.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta del bar, preparándose para ser rechazada, se sorprendió cuando Nate le informó que ya le habían ordenado una bebida y Amaya la retó a una competencia de tirar dardos.

Al mirar a Leonard, sentado en la barra hablando con The Ray, éste simplemente le sonrió, satisfecho, y Sara puso los ojos en blanco, sólo para probar un punto.

Todos en ese grupo tenían sus fallos y nadie parecía exigir perfección. Respiró hondo antes de lanzar un dardo y dar justo en el centro del tablero, recibiendo ovaciones por ello. Tal vez por fin había encontrado un sitio al cual pertenecer.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.

 **Grupo de Facebook:** Ecologiza.


End file.
